Love stories
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: This is a collection of short song oneshots. The stories does NOT relate to each other. I'll try to make stories about most of the characters, but mostly it'll be NXM. So, please read and review
1. きみわむてき Crazy moon

**This story will be a collection of short one-shots. Also it will have song lyrics in them, so it's like a song-drabbles. The lyric is also the english translation if it is not and english song so that it's easier for you all to understand.**

**I hope that makes sense. Well, here is the first one, the title of the song is Crazy moon by Arashi. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters.**

_Italics- song lyrics_**  
**

"Natsume!"

I watched as the girl that I loved ran and hug my best friend.

_kiss crazy I don't know, don't stop baby I won't stop_  
_ miss crazy no vulnerability, what's up baby it won't end_

_ love that you only chase after the painful_  
_ at this point I'm unable to stop_  
_ I get the feeling that the closer I get to you_  
_ the further away you go_  
_ [it looks like it's always like that, loving you there's no dream future]_  
_ unending dreams on sleepless nights_  
_ every time the sunrise comes you alone disappear_  
_ while I just stood still here_

I knew that I will never have her, afterall he needed her more than me. Everytime I tried to chase her and try to be closer to her, she wil go away and be with him instead. When I try to look for you, you will dissapear leaving no trace only to be found with him hours later.

_ invincible, I want you but I can't reach you_  
_ as if sneering at the love slipping away_  
_ the two of us become the sun and the moon_  
_ I panic, is my heart being tested?_  
_ I begin to not understand even the meaning of strategy_  
_ but despite that I don't care, I just want to be with you_

Is it wrong for me to love you? why couldn't you choose me?

I liked you since you came, just like he did. What is it that makes you choose him rather than me? I could only watched as you slip away from my grasp and I had no strength to get you back. Are you testing me? if you are then you suceeded. I could no longer reach for you and my sunlight dissapears. Tell me, why did you leave me in the dark alone? is this what you want all along?**  
**

_ kiss crazy I don't know, don't stop baby I won't stop_  
_ miss crazy no vulnerability, what's up baby it won't end_

_ though we pass each other by the distance is tantalizing_  
_ even though it seems like I could reach you if I stretched out my hand_

_ I want you to tell if there's a meaning_  
_ to the tightening pain in my chest_

I tried and tried, everyday just to get you back. But now I understand, it's all futile. You will never choose me. Tell me now, why does my chest hurt? why did you do this to me? why did you make me fall in love?

_I'm always too preoccupied_  
_ with the conclusion_  
_ why don't we put an end to the worrying?_  
_ because we can start from here_

_ you scatter loveliness and I can't keep my eyes off you_  
_ though it's beautiful love is like flower petals_  
_ it just fleetingly flutters down_

_ I want to be sure of your sparkling secret_  
_ I can't stay as just friends anymore_  
_ holding you like this, I just want to be with you_

Can we be friends then? I hope this won't ever change the friendship between us. He is my best friend you know. I chuckled at the irony, losing your love to your bestfriend hurt a lot. I watched you dance around the flowers, your skirt slightly lifted and twirled with the way your body moves. I can't stand this! I want to go there and take you into my arms, but when I look to your right, I see him smiling, something he rarely done and I knew he needed you more than me.**  
**

you crazy I don't know, you crazy no vulnerability

unending dreams on sleepless nights  
every time the sunrise comes you alone disappear  
while I just stood still here

invincible, I want you but I can't reach you  
as if sneering at the love slipping away  
the two of us become the sun and the moon  
I panic, is my heart being tested?  
I begin to not understand even the meaning of strategy  
but despite that I don't care, I just want to...[be with you]

kiss crazy I don't know, don't stop baby I won't stop  
miss crazy no vulnerability, what's up baby it won't end

But how about me? I need someone too. Will someone be there for me? I walked away slowly from the scene after taking one last glance at the happy couple. I've decided, this time I will let go. It is the best for her and him.

I sighed and walked back to the academy with my head down, even my rabbit could sense my sadness.

Drop, Drop

I felt raindrops dropping but I didn't look up, I just stared at the ground which somehow became interesting to me. As I felt my tears were about to fell, suddenly I was shielded from the rain. I looked up and saw the girl that always blackmails me. I was about to tell her to go away when suddenly I saw the expression on her eyes.

It was about hurt and sadness.

"Ruka" she called out to me. Hearing her name, sent heat up to my cheeks, and my heart started beating furiously.

"Let's go back" she said and dragged me towards the academy, holding my hand all the way.

That day, under the rain and the purple umbrella, as we walk holding hands, I knew that maybe, maybe this time...I finally have my light.

**How was it? This is my first time trying to write something like this, so I'm sorry if it's bad. **

**I'm sure you know who all the characters are right? Well...thank you for reading and I hope you will review ^_^  
**


	2. Firefly

**This song is called Firefly by Arashi. Again like the precious one, the lyrics is the translation of the real song as the real song is actually in Japanese. Well, I hope you like it and please review afterwards, Thank you ^_^**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or this song.**

Natsume is tired of everything. Tired of going to missions, tired of getting hurt, being called a murderer, getting chased by fangirls, and mostly Natsume Hyuuga is tired of not being able to protect the people he loved.

First he wasn't able to protect his own family. He could have been more careful and her alice wouldn't have gone out of control, burning their hometown. The memory of her in pain with fire surrounding her was stuck to his mind like glue.

Then he couldn't protect his best friend. He should have stopped him. Stopped Ruka from following him. Ruka would have been happy with his family, and not stuck in this so-called academy with him. He knows that he had hurt Ruka in many ways, and yet he could do nothing. Anything he does would just add more hurt to Ruka and he couldn't do anything about it.

And now,he couldn't protect her.

_**U&I believed in love. U&I believed it all.**_  
_** U&I looked at rain. Eyes like a firefly.**_

_** Goodbye to the town soaked in rain. We just stand still, at loss for words.**_  
_** Your eyes are like firefly burning with loneliness, I can't move just by looking at them.**_

Natsume sighed and glared at the blue sky. Why is the sky so bright? why can't there be rain or storm for all he care. After all, it was what his heart felt like right now.

_**We are hurting each other,**_  
_** How would I heal you?**_

_** Weepin' in the rain. The rain looks like firefly, love is falling like tear drops.**_  
_** I just want your love. Separating our hands, I love you from the bottom my heart.**_  
_** I won't forget this night even if I cry.**_

Natsume turned his head slightly to the right when he heard someone approaching. Slowly, his best friend Ruka came from behind the bushes, a white rabbit sleeping on his arms.

"Hey Natsume" Ruka greeted.

"Hn" was all that he said.

"Aren't you gonna visit Sakura?" Ruka asked gently, knowing that it would hurt his best friend.

It did hurt him.

"No" he replied.

Ruka can only sigh, Natsume is indeed very stubborn.

**_Gazing at the flying lights._**  
**_ They lean toward each other._**  
**_ Slowly burning that day, counting with fingers._**  
**_ Rain, firefly, lady _**  
**_ Firefly, baby_**

"Come on Natsume...we all know it's not your fault" Ruka tried to comfort him, although he knows it'll be futile.

"please Ruka just leave me alone"

Ruka moved backed one step, startled. Natsume's voice sound tired...very tired like he was ready to let go of everything. It did scare him.

"Fine...I'll see you later okay?" Ruka turned and walked away, he wasn't expecting an answer anyway. He knew Natsume must be really sad and lonely, he is too but right now he decided to leave him alone and comfort Hotaru instead.

Natsume watched his best friend walk away and sigh. It's better this way, better for everyone to leave. No one should get close to him anymore.

Natsume stood up and ran away from the Academy grounds...towards where she is.

**_There are gentle days in every corner of this room you used to sleep in with smile._**

**_ Our happiness,_**  
**_ we couldn't make it possible.

* * *

_**

"Ruka"

Ruka entered his girlfriend's room and sat besides her. Slowly, he caressed her hair and smiled sweetly although you can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Where is Hyuuga?

"well he was at the Sakura tree, but I don't know where he is now" he answered.

"What! Ruka we should go after him, what if something happens?" she said worriedly. Although she doesn't like Hyuuga much, he is still her friend, after all the four of them are best friends and she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

"calm down, Hotaru. Come on, we'll go find him now okay?" Ruka said gently and stood up.

"Let's go. He better not do something stupid like that idiot" Hotaru said and walked out of the room.

Ruka smiled a bitter smile. He knew what Hotaru is feeling right now, and he knew that she is actually concerened about Natsume. With a huge sigh he followed her.

_Oh god, help me

* * *

_

Natsume smiled a sad smile as he reached where she is. His grip on the white lilies tightened and he walked forward slowly.

"Hello Mikan. How are you?" Natsume stopped infront of a pile of dirt with a tomb stone, her name written there.

Mikan Sakura, it's such a beautiful name.

"I..I brought you lilies, I hope you like them" Natsume put the lilies on top of her grave, where she lies deep within the earth.

He heard his voice cracked and felt his heart being ripped in two. His head hurt madly and his body felt like it's going to give up.

And finally he gave up.

Natsume fell on his knees and let his head lay on top of her grave. The emotion mask he always wears cracked and now he is just a little boy. Lonely and helpless after being left by his loved one.

**_Weepin' in the rain. The rain looks like firefly, love is falling like tear drops._**  
**_ I just want your love. Separating our hands, I love you from the bottom my heart._**  
**_ I won't forget this night even if I cry._**

"Mikan!" he sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks after having not cried in a very long time.

"I..I'm so..sorry"

The Black Cat doesn't cry, but right now his mask is broken and he is once again Natsume Hyuuga not the Black Cat.

Natsume's fingers gripped the ground tightly, and it became wet from his tears.

Oh how he wished to see her right now. To touch her, hug her, kiss her. Only if he had protected her.

_Natsume_

His head shot up when he heard someone whispered. It couldn't be could it? it sounded...just like her.

_Natsume..._

This time it's closer and he is sure that it is her voice. But, her voice sounded sad...

_Natsume!_

Natsume turned his head and his eyes widened, there standing infront of him is her, Mikan Sakura.

"Mi..Mikan?" he asked, afraid that his mind was playing tricks at him.

_**Now, there's a very far distance.**_  
_** Sometimes, I strangely wanting you.**_  
_** And you're still in my mind.**_  
_** Rain, firefly, lady **_  
_** Firefly, baby**_

"Uh huh" the girl nodded and he couldn't fight the urge to hug her, so he did.

"What are you doing her?" he asked, gently wiping his tears away withe the back of his hand.

"I can't bear seeing you sad Natsume, I...can't move on" she said sadly.

**_There are so many memories here,_**  
**_ I can't move one._**  
**_ The traffic light changed its color just now._**

"Then, don't leave me Mikan, please" he begged and hugged her tightly, afraid that she'll slip away from his grasp again.

"But..." she was about to say something bur he cut her off.

"No buts. Please don't leave me, take me with you or something...I love you Mikan" he said with such desperation that made Mikan smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently, holding his face so that she can stare at his crimson eyes.

It was full of determination and love.

He nodded and she smiled wider, the she moved closer to him and stood on her tiptoes.

"I love you too" she whispered before kissing him gently.

It was sweet and innocent, just like her.

"Let's go then" Mikan pulled away and held his hand, then drag him towards light. This time he promised, he will never let go of this hand, not now not ever.

With gentle smiles written on their faces, their sould departed from this world.

**_ Weepin' in the rain. The rain looks like firefly, love is falling like tear drops._**  
**_ Rain, firefly. Separating our hands, I love you from the bottom my heart._**  
**_ I won't forget._**

**_ LaLaLa..._**

* * *

The next few of hours, Ruka and Hotaru had found Natsume's body lying on the ground besides her grave.

At first they thought he was sleeping, but they were wrong, and when Hotaru checked his pulse, it was clear.

He had died following her.

Afterall there were no scar or any proof that he had killed himself, so all they could conclude is that Mikan took him with her.

They both smiled sadly, they were glad that their two bestfrieds are happy.

So, as they dug a grave and buried Natsume's body next to Mikan's using Hotaru's invention, night began and the moon started to rise.

After finishing the job, they stood there for awhile, watching crimson fireflies starting to crowd around bot of Mikan and Natsume's grave.

Not long after, they left hand in hand with smiles on their face. Who wouldn't smile? their bestfriends are finally together forever and they couldn't wish for anything better.

_"Hey Natsume, what's your favorite animal?"_

_"Black cats"_

_"Hahaha, just like your initial huh?_

_"Hn"_

_"Well, mine is crimson fireflies"_

_"why?"_

_"because they remind me of your eyes"_

_"Hn."_

**Well, that's the second song. Sorry for wrong grammar or the OOC's if you don't like it.**

**Thank you for reading this story, and I would appreciate if you could leave some reviews. **

**Thank you and see you in the next story :)  
**


	3. Snowflakes

**This song is called Snowflake and again it's by Arashi (the lyric written here is the english translation)**

**Also, thank you for all those who read and reviewed my story.**

**I hope you like this story and sorry for any wrong grammars. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters and any of the songs.**

**Characters- Mikan x Natsume**

_Italics- song lyrics_

_The cold rain is now changed into snow in the very quiet town._  
_Where are you now, how do you spend your time?_

Why does this hurt so much? I was never able to protect anyone. My sister, my parents...and now her.  
What had she done wrong? why was she taken away from me so fast? she is the light, why is she the one taken when I am the dark. Shouldn't I be the one taken instead?

Why is everything so unfair, it was just a normal morning like any other day.

_In the distance where my breath turns white,_  
_I saw the same scenery on that day._

We both were going to the park, about to spend time together...why had everything gone wrong?

It's all my fault.

If I had saw that car coming, we wouldn't have been hit, she wouldn't have protected me...and she would still be here, by my side.  
Why did she protect me anyway? she could have ran away...that stupid girl.

And now, why is the night so calm? shouldn't it be raining, or even storms? afterall, that's what my heart felt like. Frozen, like snow.  
Are you happy? you finally got to meet your dad after all this year. You had always wanted to see him didn't you? what is it like there? do you still remember your best friend, your mother, your teachers, and especially...me?

I miss you, you know.

_In the modest of everyday,_  
_how much of you have I found?_  
_Before the seasons flow away,_  
_I want to see you again._

Tell me now, what am I suppose to do here?  
Help me now, my heart felt like it's being ripped apart.  
Hold me now, I wish to hug you again and never let go.

You're such a liar.

_Don't stop the overflowing tears._  
_Sweet memory burns and fall._  
_Even if our footprints fade,_  
_I will not forget you._

_In the modest of everyday,_  
_how much of you have I found?_  
_Before the seasons flow away,_  
_I want to see you again._

You said if I wish hard enough on the falling stars, I could have my wish granted.  
Then why are you not here? why have you left me behind in this dark abyss?  
I am lonely and helpless, I need your help desperately.

Oh I am such a child. Even now, I still ask for your help, heh what an irony.  
I know, no matter how hard I wish you will not come back, I will still be alone.

You tell me that I should forget you, but how can I ? afterall you are my life.  
But, what if I follow you instead? you did say it will be cool to have a boy follow you around. Would you like it if I do that?

Ahh look Mikan, the snow are falling...  
You always said that they're pretty,didn't you?

I had always wondered why.

The snow reminds me of you...so white and pure..everything that's the opposite of what I am.

Well then, watched by the moonlight, and the snow you love, I will go and follow you.  
I hope you forgive me for this.  
You always told me to live my life to the fullest but I can't, not without you besides me.

Well here I go, see you there then...

_No matter how many dreams go in vain._  
_Even if our destiny disappear someday._  
_Even if our footprints fade._  
_I will not forget you._

_"Natsume~"_

_"Hn?"_

_"I love you"_

_"Me too"_

_"Don't leave me okay?"_

_"Hn" _

_"Promise?"_

_"Hn"_

**Sorry it's really short and bad. **

**If you didn't get the story, the point is - Mikan died because of protecting Natsume in a car crash. Then, Natsume goes depressed and killed himself at the end. **

**Is it sad? Hehe my last story is tragedy too...well, I'll try to write a happy story next time ok?**

**See you in my next story :)**

**Review please~**


	4. AMiGo

_**Hey everyone...this time the song is .Go by SHINee, a Korean band. Once again it is only the english translation that I put up, and I suggest you listen to this song while reading, it is really cool! **_

**_Well...enjoy~ _**

**_I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. _**

**_Pairings- RukaxHotaru (and slight NatsumexMikan)_**

_COLD HEART, BABY! _

_COLD EYES, BABY!_

He sat quietly next to her and stole a few glances from time to time. She realised this, unfortunately and glared at him with her cold eyes.

Ruka could only sigh and looked towards the blackboard once again, where Jinno is explaining how to do some Maths problem. Ruka glanced to his right and saw his bestfriends sitting with his girlfriend a few seats away. He watched them tease each other, being as quite as possible, and a warm smile appeared on both of their faces.

He sighed.

Ruka had always wondered how he fell for the Ice Queen.

* * *

_Met her, fell for her, I've fallen for her_

_The SEXY girl I'm seeing for the first time_

_(She's looking at me too)_

It was now lunch time, and both Ruka and Hotaru were seated at the back of the classroom, eating their lunch quitely. Most of the students had decided to eat outside class, and there were a few people left inside. Even his bestfriend was gone too, probably having lunch at the Sakura tree with Mikan.

Ruka stared out of the window at the bright sky and the birds chirping. One of the birds went inside the class and chirped something besides his ear. His eyes widened and he turned to the girl seating next to him, who was busy on her inventions. Ruka was sure what the birds whispered to him was true, as his alice made him able to communicate with animals. And what the bird told him was suprising.

"What are you looking at?" Hotaru suddenly spoke, suprising the boy and made him jump slightly. However, he regained his cool again and answered,

"Nothing Hotaru. Nothing at all" he replied with a smile. Hotaru just shrugged and went back to working on her inventions.

**_"Ruka, that girl next to you had been staring at you for awhile now...and I think I saw a blush on her face"_**

Ruka could only smile wider at the thought.

* * *

_Wow, It's cold, it's cold_

_The ice princess has arrived,_

_But she's still SEXY_

"Hotaru! give me back the pictures!"

Mikan and Natsume had just entered the classroom, when their two bestfriends suddenly ran outside the class, one trying to catch the other, while the other tried to run away. They stood frozen for awhile and was brought back to reality when the footsteps faded.

"Since when did Ruka-pyon call Hotaru by her first name?" she asked Natsume, tilting her head slightly to the side in confusion. Natsume could only chuckle at how dense his girlfriend is. He had known for a long time how Ruka stare at Imai all the time, and sometimes he caught her staring at Ruka too.

"None of your concern idiot" Natsume said with a smirk and went towards _their_ seat.

"Oh...wait, HEY Natsume! don't call me an idiot!" Mikan shrieked and stomped towards her boyfriend who just smirked once again.

Now, let's get back to Hotaru and Ruka, shall we?

_(Wait a minute GIRL~)_

_I go, I run,_

_Challenges are always fun,_

_But the world isn't as easy as it seems_

"Hotaru! Give it back to me!" Ruka shouted and tried to catch Hotaru who was riding one of her invention.

"No way. It'll sell for millions" Hotaru smirked in an evil way and speed up.

"No way...wait up!" Ruka ran again and blushed when he heard some students whispering about him, saying how sweet they looked, running after each other. Ruka liked that thought, but his smile turned into frown when he realised Hotaru was already far away once again.

He tried to run faster...after all, who would want a picture of themself wearing a bunny suit sold to the students in the academy?

* * *

_*AMIGO!_

_I lose my mind when I see her_

_AMIGO!_

_I'm unable to grasp her by this hand_

_AMIGO_

_I take courage, I PITCH UP!_

_What do I do, what do I do_

_AMIGO!_

_I toss away my pride_

_AMIGO_

_My fast-beating heart bursts_

_AMIGO!_

_The feeling of having her is great_

_I might die, I think I'd die_

Today is 1st of January, meaning it is New Year and the birthday of Mikan Sakura.

The students in class B had planned a party for her, at Natsume's room. Because apparently, being the Special Star he is, his room is the biggest out of the other rooms.

So, now Ruka was waiting outside the boys dormitary, waiting for Hotaru Imai to come. He had arrived a good 15mins ago, and Ruka must admit it felt quite cold out there, despite the fact that he is wearing a thick jacket.

_Did she come? Did she see me?_

_By chance, with her I'd like to once_

_There's never been a time_

_If there had been, I'd already have been a SLAVE_

"Where is she..." he muttered while pacing around, wondering if Hotaru decided not to come in last minute.

However his thoughts was cut and he froze in his spot when he heard footsteps coming towards him. What he saw made him light-headed apparently.

Hotaru Imai walked towards him casually, holding a small orange box in her arms. She was wearing a purple dress that reached just below her knee, and her hair was clipped back with a butterfly clip. The drees was simple, yet elegant. It was strapless and it had a small diamond on the side of her waist. She was also wearing black high heels, and a black coat to shield herself from the cold weather.

"Ho...Hotaru" Ruka managed to sutter, still suprised by her appearance.

"What Nogi? don't stare at me like that, you're wasting my time" she said coldly and walked past him, entering the dormitory.

"Hurry Nogi or I'll shoot you with my Baka Gun" she threatened.

"Yes Ma'm" he replied and went after her, not wanting to be shot by her dangerous gun.

_You're prefect, perfect_

_You've got to be the climax of my life_

_I want you, I'm ready (I'M READY~ FOREVER)_

"Hotaru...wait up, you're walking too fast" Ruka panted and ran after the Ice Queen who was a good 5 metres ahead of him.

"Then hurry Nogi, or else you have to pay. Time is money you know"

"I know, I know, you told me that everytime" he replied, succesfully catching up with her.

"Well then, you better hurry it up" she said coldly.

_HEY, I DON'T KNOW YOU_

_Though I don't know her, I want her_

_Even if she tries to get away, I still really want her_

_I'm tellin' you, don't believe your mother when she says all guys are beasts & wolves_

_With such beauty you are befit such worship_

_Forever by my side, you deserve to receive my love_

_My frozen legs become weak in your expressive eyes_

_Watch me now, trust me, TURN IT UP, GIRL~_

"Hey Hotaru..." he called out quietly.

"Yeah?"

Ruka gulped and sweat started to trail down his face. He had decided that her would tell her now, even if she'll reject him. It took him months...years even, to gather his confidence.

"You..uhh You look beautiful tonight" he suttered, fidgeting with the end of his dress shirt.

He didn't hear any reply from her, and he braced himself to get hit by her Baka Gun. However, he didn't hear anything and so he looked up, only to see Hotaru's red face.

"Ho..Hotaru?" he called out unsurely.

_Watch me, trust me_

_Even if the world isn't there_

_There's only one girl for me_

_I'll be the amazing guy who'll love you_

"Hotaru Imai, I have something to tell you" Ruka went neared to her and took her hands. Meanwhile, Hotaru did not say anything and her expression did not change, but she blushed harder at the contact.

"Hotaru, I...I have been in love with you since you came to this academy" he said honestly, this time pulling her to a hug, not caring if they were in the middle of the corridor. After all, it is now 11pm and most students are either at the party, or sleeping in their rooms.

"I...I though you loved Mikan?" this was the first time he heard the stoic Hotaru Imai suttered, and it brought heat to his face. However swallowed his pride and spoke once again.

"I liked her. But I love you" he answered sincerely.

Both of them said nothing for awhile and silence engulfed them, but then Ruka felt his face being lifted from Hotaru's shoulder. Her tiny hands grabbed each side of his cheeks, bringing his face to face her own.

And then, purple met blue eyes.

"I...I love you too baka" Hotaru answered and smiled. A genuine smile, which she rarely, and he means rarely as in almost never, showed to anyone.

Happy, satisfied, and relieved, Ruka brought her face nearer to his, and in less than one second, their lips met.

It was a gentle kiss. Their lips fitted together like a perfect fit, brushing each other gently. Ruka was always the type to be gentle anyway.

As the new couple spent their time at the dark corridor, kissing and hugging each other.

Unknown to them however, another couple was watching them, and a click was heard.

"Hn. Now I can finally blackmail her" Natsume whispered to his companion, who giggled at the scene.

"Hehe...they're so cute aren't they, Natsume?" the girl whispered to him, giggling as quiet as she could.

"Hn...now, let's go Polka, everyone's gonna wonder where we are" Natsume stood up from their hiding place and walked back towards his room.

"Wait for me Natsume..." Mikan stood up also and ran after him, not after taking one last glance at her two bestfriend kissing once again.

"Man, they sure could kiss for a long time" she muttered under her breath and turned left, towards Natsume's room, where the party had long started.

All Mikan know at the moment is when Hotaru found out tomorrow...all hell will break loose.

_COLD HEART, BABY!_

_Don't give me that ice princess look_

_But try smiling once in a while_

_My knees turn numb_

_I become frozen in place!_

_COLD EYES, BABY!_

_Show me you smile just once_

_The day you do, I'll switch to slave mode_

_My knees turn numb_

_I become frozen in place!_

_COLD HEART, BABY!_

_YEAH! ALRIGHT_

_COLD EYES, BABY!_

_I LIKE THAT GIRL_

_COLD EYES, BABY!_

**Hello...once again. Hehehe, do you like this chapter?**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**This is my first time writing a story of Ruka and Hotaru, so I hope I didn't do that bad. **

**I'm sorry if they're too OOC...**

**Well...that's all I wanted to say, so...see you next time! ^_^**

**Please read and Review~**


	5. Haru Haru

**This song is called Haru Haru (meaning Day by Day)by Big Bang. **

**I hope you enjoy and please read and review~**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Pairings- NatsumexMikan  
**

His eyes widened as he stared at the view infront of him. He was standing at the entrance of an empty park. It was only him, her and his supposed to be best friend there.

They were together since they couldn't even walk! How could he betray him like that?

His crimson eyes followed her movement as she chatted with Ruka Nogi, his best friend. Not anymore. She gave Ruka the ring that he gave her, and as she did that, he felt his breath stopped and his heart ripped slowly.

He had just broken up with her 1 week ago because she said she was tired of him, and although he did not believe it at first, she forced him to when she left him all alone in the rain.

And now this? Natsume did not know that Mikan Sakura is a slut.

_Leave_  
_Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you_  
_I was so wrong, forgive me_  
_Ah ah ah ah~_

"Natsume please calm down" Tsubasa tried to calm him down. Natsume did not know when he arrived, but he could not care. All he was aware of now is the building rage filling up inside him, and the view of the couple laughing.

He saw her waved goodbye to Ruka, and unable to control his rage, he approached him and deliver a punch at Ruka's face before anyone could stop him. Ruka was taken back and fell on his back, blood trailing down the sides of his lips.

_My broken heart like a wave_  
_My shaken heart like a wind_  
_My heart vanished like smoke_  
_It can't be removed like a tattoo_  
_I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in_  
_Only dusts are piled up in my mind___

_(say goodbye)_

"What the hell Ruka? How could you do that? You know that I love her!" he spat on Ruka's face and was about to punch him again when his other friends, who were present, held him back.

Ruka smirked. An evil smirk that he did not know Ruka could ever done. Apparently he was wrong about everything.

"You are so stupid Natsume" Ruka walked forward and stopped directly infront of him- " How does it feel like to be played with a girl huh? enjoying it? seriously, how could you be like this just because of a girl? Stupid Natsume" Ruka finished with a chuckle.

"AHHH! Shut up!"

Out of anger Natsume released the fire inside of him and it burned the tree nearest to them. His friends let go of him, suprised, and he walked away after setting fire to another tree and muttered curses about Ruka.

That was the day the friendship between Natsume and Ruka came to a halt.

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you_  
_But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought_  
_You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"_  
_I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless_

"Argh!" Natsume shouted as his fist came in contact with the mirror. He was in his bathroom, with a bloodied fist and tear-filled face. Natsume Hyuuga never cries, never, until now, and it was all because of one girl.

"How could you Mikan?" he slumped down and sat on the hard floor.

_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?_  
_Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?_  
_I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you_  
_I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times_

He felt his heart ripped in pieces. She was the only person he ever trusted, the girl that showed him light and pulled him out of the darkness he lived in. He could not believe she was just playing with him all along.

"Damn it... AGH!" he shouted, stood up and punched the mirror again. The mirror showed him a broken boy with tear filled face and a look that practically could make anyone cry.

But he could not anymore, for it was all used up, and slowly, he became the old Natsume again. His emotionless face came back on and once again, Natsume Hyuuga wears a mask.

_Don't look back and leave_  
_Don't find me again and live (on)_  
_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_  
_I can bear it in some way_  
_I can stand in some way_  
_You should be happy if you are like this_  
_I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)_  
_Oh my girl I cry, cry_  
_You're my all, say goodbye..._

Natsume were in a car with Tsubasa and Youchi, they had just came back from a restaurant and were about to go home. Suddenly they saw a familiar car going to park near where their car was. As the car came closer, they noticed that it was Ruka's car, and she was inside too.

It seems that they saw them and as Natsume stared, he could see her fidgeting on her seat, looking uncomfortable. He saw Ruka glanced backwards and forward from him and her. However, although they both noticed him and the others, none of them acted like they knew them and ignored them instead.

_If we pass by each other on the street_  
_Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to_  
_If you keep thinking about our past memories_  
_I might go look for you secretly_

As Natsume kept on staring, Ruka suddenly gave a smirk and shifted on his seat, closer to her. Then put his arm around her shoulder comfortably. Natsume had wished hard that she pushed Ruka away and came back to him, but it doesn't seem to be the case.

Instead, she snuggled closer and smiled.

_Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind_  
_Even smallest regret won't be left out ever_  
_Please live well as if I should feel jealous_  
_You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud_  
_Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened_

Angered, Natsume got off the car and banged his hand at Ruka's car. It made a loud sound that attracted a few passerby. Quickly Tsubasa and Youchi got off the car also and held him back, preventing him from doing anything foolish. They didn't have too though, for all he intended to do was to scream and let out his anger at them, but held them back.

Mikan who was seating at the car stared at her ex-boyfriend, who looked like he hadn't rest for awhile. Natsume had black rings under his eyes and she noticed his pale lips and his bandaged hand. She remembered how thos lips felt on hers, and how his hand provided her with warmth. Mikan had so much to say to him at that moment but remembering her situation, she only said

"Go away, you're disturbing us"

That was enough to give a hurt and shock look to his face and they drove off.

_Hope your heart is relieved after leaving me_  
_Just forget about me and live (on)_  
_Those tears will dry completely_  
_As day by day passes _  
_  
_

_

* * *

_

_It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all (mm)_  
_Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby_  
_I pray for you_

In a hospital nearby Mikan walked across the hallways in daze. She had just came back from a checkup and received the result.

She was diognised with cancer.

Tomorrow she will be getting an operation that could either prolong her life, or end it.

Meanwhile Natsume was at his house in his room. His room was a total mess. He had thrown everything around the room, books, shelves, chairs, were scattered everywhere. Flashes of their cheerful moments kept playing in his head and it gave more fuel to his anger, and he set his bed in fire.

Not able to contain his pain, he shouted in agony, his voice echoing around the whole mansion.

* * *

The next day Natsume were walking around the streets absentmindedly, when suddenly his cellphone rang. He looked at the screen and it read _Tsubasa Andou_. He answered it and listened to what his friend was saying. Tsubasa told him what happened to Mikan, and the real reason of her breaking up with he listened longer, his eyes widened, and he shut his phone off straight away and ran towards the hospital

Mikan Sakura was having her cancer operation.

Not caring about who he bumps to, Natsume ran as fast as he could and arrived at the hospital in less than 5 minutes. He quickly asked where she is and ran towards the operation room. When he had nearlya arrived, he saw Ruka waiting at the empty hall, and he stopped instantly, continuing at a walking speed.

"Natsume" Ruka's voice stopped him. It sounded hurt, sorry and guilty.

"I'm so sorry. She had been diognised with cancer for a long time and she didn't want you to be sad. She have always love you" he said, handed the ring back to Natsume and walked away.

Scared by what might happened to her he ran again to the room, just in time for the doctor to come out.

_Don't look back and leave_  
_Don't find me again and live (on)_  
_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_  
_I can bear it in some way_  
_I can stand in some way_  
_You should be happy if you are like this_  
_I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)__  
_

"How's she doctor?" Youchi and Tsubasa who were already there asked.

The doctor only gave a sad shook, signing that she was gone.

"NO!" Natsume screamed again. His tears were already descending down his cheeks, and both Tsubasa and Youchi were crying as well. He entered the room to see her lying on the bed, her lips white and her face pale. She wore a hat that covered her hair, or what was left of it and even though he could see dried tear marks, she wore a smile.

"No...Mikan...I'm sorry, I love you" suddenly feeling all his energy left him, he fell on his knees besides her bed, burying his head on her bed, crying. The others were crying too but stayed at the door, giving time for Natsume to have his last moments with her.

And just like that, they were seperated forever, until it is his time to go as well.

_Oh my girl I cry, cry_  
_You're my all, say goodbye, bye_  
_Oh my love don't lie, lie_  
_You're my heart, say goodbye_

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry for writing another sad story but I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Well the point of the story is-**_

_**Mikan broke up with Natsume because she doesn't want him to know about her cancer and dated Ruka as an act. Natsume believed them apparently and became really heart broken (OOC? I don't really think so). Then, later on Mikan had her operation and Tsubasa decided to tell Natsume about everything. Oh yes, both Tsubasa and Youchi also knew what was going on with her but promised not to tell Natsume. So, at the end Ruka apologized and Natsume arrived at the hospital, in time to hear the doctor said that she died. T_T**_

_**Well anyway, sorry for any wrong grammar and typing mistakes, and see you next time! **_

_**Please review~  
**_


End file.
